Hanami
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Eh? This is your first Hanami, Kyouka-chan?" Kyouka nodded. "Then, let's make it a memorable one!"
_Author's note: Hello! This is Kaien-Aerknard speaking and this is my first fanfict for this new fandom, Bungou Stray Dogs. Honestly I have been in this fandom since... February I think? And I am in love with almost all of the characters like Asagiri+Harukawa didn't give us the room to hate a single character._

 _Well then, the first fict of mine is done upon a request from my twitter's follower. The pairing is Atsushi x Kyouka. The plot is inspired from Kanaineko's BSD Wan! chapter 8-1 which is about Hanami._

 _Hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are most welcomed!_

 _Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs and its contents are rightfully Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35's. This fiction is written for the purpose of fun._

* * *

 **Kaien-Aerknard presents**

 **A Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction**

 **[Hanami]**

 **"Eh? This is your first Hanami, Kyouka-chan? Then, let's make it a memorable one!"**

* * *

April, the month when spring begins in the Land of the Rising Sun. Japanese are known to favor the spring so much, since spring serves the best of Mother Nature for all beings to enjoy. The blooming pink flowers all over the place, the blissful singing of the birds; how was it possible for them to divert their eyes from such beauty? The gentle breeze carrying the fragrance of rebirth, the warm sunlight they finally felt after three monts of harsh coldness; how could they not feeling blessed for that?

In the celebration of this joyful season, Japanese celebrated Hanami; a tradition that they have been doing since the old times. It is just a simple tradition; viewing the cute sakura as they relieved themselves from everyday stresses. That is why Nakajima Atsushi was here at the first place, sitting on a light brown carpet at one of the hanami spots in a certain sakura field just nearby Yokohama. His pair of purplish eyes gazed up, both reflecting the sakura petals and the rays of light that successfully pierced through their denseness. A soft humming could be heard from the silver haired lad, one could stated that his current mood is far from sorrow.

A simple happiness.

He recognized that dozen of minutes have passed by as he took a glance on his wristwatch. Atsushi turned his head from left to the right, trying to find the presence of someone he has been waiting for.

"...Sorry for the long wait."

The familiar voice of a certain girl caught his attention. Atsushi turned around, instantly met by the emotionless, icy blue eyes of Kyouka Izumi. Instinctively he stood straight, scratching his head as he greeted the former mafia.

"It is okay, really! I came early just to secure the best spot!" he sat down, dragging a stack of black bento boxes with sakura petal motives on it, placing them between the both. Kyouka stared at the boxes for several seconds before Atsushi prompted her to sit down. His glove-covered hands began to separate the boxes, showing its contents. Sushi, fried shrimps, fried chicken, some black-pepper yakiniku, tofu and pieces of different fruits. "Yosano- _sensei_ prepared all of these for us! Her cooking skill is really something!"

 _Despite her sadistic tendencies..._ Atsushi bitterly thought. He still clearly remembered well how he was dissected after the fight with The Guild several months ago. A chill ran down his spine as the image of that face of a grim reaper was right in front of his own eyes passed through his mind.

No words made its way out of those pair of lips as Kyouka reached for the tofu, bringing it closer to her mouth, took a small bite of it. That instant, Atsushi swore he saw a light flashed in those emotionless eyes, he could not help but to smile upon that realization. A light chuckle escaped from his lips.

"You sure like tofu that much, huh?"

"...They are tasty..." she simply answered.

"Yosano- _sensei_ will be glad to hear that from you, Kyouka- _chan_."

As an answer to that, Kyouka nodded slightly, taking more of the meal into her mouth. Though she kept a placid expression as a mask, Atsushi knew that deep inside, Kyouka felt overjoyed.

Joy indeed, was simple to be achieved. It could be from your favorite food, or simple words and jokes, or just by viewing the blooming sakura.

"...The sakura... they are pretty..."

Atsushi stopped his activity as those words reached his hearing. He looked up, "They are."

"...The mafia never took me to this place... and Hanami..."

About that, Atsushi could understand the situation. Empathy flowed through his heart, "Eh? This is your first Hanami, Kyouka-chan?" Kyouka nodded. Silence grew between the both, before the rustling sounds from the blown sakura trees broke the silence. Wide smile spread on his face, Atsushi closed both of his eyes. "Then let's make it a memorable one!" he declared, voice carried no burden, only joy existed in those words.

Kyouka turned her head, eyes widen upon those words, yet still no words was voiced by the kimono-clad girl.

"After this, we can go to anywhere you want. Crepe stall, or amusement park, maybe?" he offered. "We are free for the rest of the day."

The girl wouldn't know that her lips formed a small, sincere smile, yet she knew that happiness surged though her sullen soul; like the warm spring breeze that blew away the coldness of winter. Atsushi has always be kind to her, even when they were still enemies back then. He's the one who released her; the one who brought her to the light; the one she recognized as a Savior.

"...I want crepes..."

"You can have as much as you want," Atsushi ensured her by showing a thumb-up.

He could think of the expenses by the end of the day. For now, there should be only cheerfulness accompanying them throughout the Hanami.

 **[The End]**

* * *

 _Author's note: That's pretty short but I guess a good start for this newly-born fandom, huh? Well then! Reviews are much appreciated!_

 _And also, this fiction is written as my support for #BSDWrite . You can check about #BSDWrite at twitter ( bsdwrite )! Thank you and see you at the next fiction!_


End file.
